Family Fun
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Second in my 'Family' series. SLASH!


Story Title:Family Fun

Story Type:Slash  
Characters:Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Bret DiBiase, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Evan Bourne, John Cena, Jack Swagger, Shane O'Mac, and almost any other wrestler that you can name that's on the current roster

Pairings:Codaisi, Randy/OFC, possible other ones by the end of this one

Rating:PG 13

Disclaimer:Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. And honestly, if I did own them, would I be writing this? No, I'd be doing it *evil grin*

Warnings:Language, Humor, Character Bashing

A/N:Second in my new Family series, the first one is Family Ties. I had only planned on the first one and then this one, but once again, my muses rioted. Not just Cody and Teddy but strangely enough, my Randy one as well. Now, I don't know if my Randy has I.E.D, but I don't wanna find out, no matter how hot he looked when he punted Vince in the head. I also tried to slim down the length of this one, maybe break it up into two parts, but Teddy and Cody pouted, Randy glared and I caved. *sigh* Damn muses. So, here it is. Hope you guys like it.

A/N 2:In case some people get offended, I unmercifully screwed with time lines, injuries and lots of other things. Also, this story has absolutely no angst. I know, we all want to see what kind of payback Bret has in mind, but the muses held fast, and pouted, and glared, and stomped around until I caved. Again. God, I have no spine. Also, the Rule #15 thing they mention in the story, is a shout out to my second fave show, NCIS. And it actually made sense where I used it. OK, that's it, I think. Onto the story.

Minneapolis, Casey decided, must be the most boring place on the earth right now. Randy was locked in the room with John and Teddy brainstorming about an upcoming feud. That left her and Cody alone and bored. Not a very good combination. So, when Mike stopped by, they were more then ready for some entertainment.

"Mike, I'm bored." Cody pouted as they sat around the living area of Cody and Ted's suite. Mike rolled his eyes. "Codes, that's not gonna work on me. I'm not Ted." Cody grinned. "Well, I'm still bored." "Me, too," Casey complained. "This place fucken blows."

Mike smirked and pulled a small bag out of his coat pocket. "Now, come on, Mizfits, would I leave you high and dry without anything to do?" "Stop calling me that," Cody said mildly. "What's that?"

Casey jumped on Mike and tried to grab at it. Mike just laughed and shook her off. "This, my friends, is the answer to all our problems."

Not twenty minutes later, the three of them were out on the balcony, throwing water balloons on anyone unlucky enough to walk under them. After hitting two suits and what looked like a hooker, they ducked behind the balcony wall, laughing uproariously. "Fuck," Casey said, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's not even dark yet. Since when do hookers start coming out before that?" "Since they got a union." Mike dead panned, sending them back into hysterics.

"Hey, guys, look!" Cody whispered excitedly, peeking over the side. Casey and Mike scrambled over to Cody, putting their eyes just over the top of the wall. They all saw Jake headed for them, strutting, in a white dress shirt and a pair of dress jeans. "Should we?" Cody asked, a gleam in his eyes. "Yeth!" Casey and Mike both lisped, making Cody giggle.

They watched as he came closer, arms raised. When he was under them they let lose, quickly hitting him with a second round while he was still sputtering. Looking up, Jake glared when he saw the three of them, laughing and pointing. "Hey!" Jake yelled, furious. "What the fuck are you doing?" "Thorry, Thwaggy!" Mike yelled down, grinning cheekily. Jake didn't answer, just stormed off.

Roaring with laughter, Casey leaned on Mike. "I fucken hate him," Mike said conversationally. "Yeah, I know," Casey told him, patting his shoulder. "Got him good today, though."

"Hey," Cody said, suddenly looking concerned. "Do you guys make fun of me when I'm not here?" Casey looked at Cody, shocked beyond words. "Of course not, Codes," Mike answered him, worried. "Why would you even think that?" Well," Cody said, embarrassment in his voice. "I have a lisp, too, you know." "Coddles," Casey said warmly, finding her voice. "We don't make fun of Jake because he has a lisp. We make fun of him 'cause he's a jackass. And he's annoying, self centered, egotistical, a cheater, and he's fucked Mike over on numerous occasions." "Yeah, we just make fun of his lisp 'cause it annoys him," Mike agreed. "Sides, how could we not love you? You're just so effen adorable." "Fuck off." Cody said, smiling.

He supposed that even after all these years, he still reverted to the shy kid too embarrassed and ashamed to talk to anyone except for his family and close friends. Snickering, he thought that most people would be surprised to find out 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes was insecure about anything.

"Hey, guys, look." Casey told them, pointing towards the hotel entrance. They could see Wade headed toward them, and Mike and Cody exchanged a worried look before going to stand on either side of her. "Let's get him," Casey declared, her eyes flashing. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll slip on some water and break his fucken neck."

Mike and Cody picked up more balloons from the bucket and waited for him to come into range.

"Hey, Monkey!" Casey yelled right as Wade got even with their balcony. When Wade looked up they let loose. Sputtering, he screamed. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" "Hey, Fugly Monkey, this is the US, say 'fuck' like a normal person!" Casey sneered, throwing another balloon and hitting him in the forehead. "Yeah, fucktard!" Mike agreed, whipping another one at him. He dodged that one, but got clipped by the one Cody threw.

"You-you-sycophants!" Wade thundered, drenched, water dripping from his hair. "That sounded better when Chris said it!" Cody informed him as they threw another launch of balloons. While Wade fumed and yelled, they heard someone coming into the suite calling for them.

"Baby Boy? Case?" Ted called, heading towards the balcony when he heard noise. He saw the two of them, plus Mike, whipping water balloons at someone. Ted rolled his eyes and laughed. He didn't even want to know where they got the balloons from.

Striding outside, he went to stand behind Cody, putting his arms around his boy's waist and looking over his shoulder. He groaned inwardly when he saw who they were tormenting.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. After Randy had got a call from a very annoyed Jake, Ted had volunteered to go check on the 'kids'. Now, he knew they'd have to listen to Wade -and probably Vince, as well. While Jake could be a pain in the ass, he wasn't a snark. Wade, however, was. And while Vince didn't really care for Wade, he loved the money Wade brought in. So, while Ted knew Vince wouldn't make a fuss over it -or even really care- he'd lecture them about it.

"Hey, baby," Ted said against the top of Cody's head. "What did I tell ya about picking on animals?" "That was a good one, Teddy." Casey told him, as Cody just laughed. "Hey, Monkey," Mike yelled, whipping another water balloon. "Where's the rest of the Fugly Bunch?" Snickering, Ted shook his head. Sometimes, he felt like he was living in some twisted version of Mean Girls.

"Start controlling your toys, Ted!" Wade roared, finally having enough. "They're being disrespectful, and I won't stand for it. Especially from that little bitch." "What did you just call me?" Casey yelled, looking for a minute like she was going to launch herself over the railing at him.

Ted let go of Cody, a hard glint in his eye. If Bret was there, he would've recognized it and ran as far in the opposite direction as possible. Cody and Mike each grabbed an arm, dragging Casey away from the railing. Ted leaned over and looked down at Wade.

"Watch your mouth, Barrett," Ted snarled, the distance doing nothing to diminish the danger Wade was in. "Or do me and Randy need to teach ya a real lesson this time?" Wade backed down, finally realizing what he had said and to who. Muttering, he glared one last time before striding into the hotel.

Ted turned back to his friends and Cody. Cody and Mike were both trying to keep Casey from leaving. "Did you hear him?" Casey demanded, furious. "He called me a bitch!" "Sweetie, I call you a bitch at least five times before lunch everyday." Mike reminded her, arching an eyebrow. "But I like you, you're my Mikey," Casey said, smirking a little at the pained look on Mike's face. He hated being called 'Mikey", so, of course, she had to call him that almost everyday. "Like when Jake called you a 'fag'," Casey pointed out. "You almost took his head off even though Codes called you it not five minutes before."

"I know," Mike said, running a hand through his hair. "Look, we'll help you get him back, but right now is not the time." "Yeah," Cody agreed, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "In fact, I know the exact thing to do to him." "Look, Mike," Casey laughed, finally looking like herself again. "We've corrupted him!" "Took long enough," Mike said, snickering. "Thought he was never gonna come to the dark side.'

Ted rolled his eyes as all three of them started laughing manically. Christ, Mean Girls was too tame. "OK, guys. Who brought the water balloons?" Three pairs of blue eyes looked at him innocently, Cody's lips moving into a pout. Ted sighed and decided he didn't want to know. And he didn't want to know about their plans for Wade, either. "Look, just stop throwing balloons off the balcony, please?" "OK, Teddy," Casey assured him, giving him a kiss in the cheek and going inside. "I'm sure we can find something else to do." Mike smiled at him without saying anything which immediately made Ted suspicious.

Cody walked over and put his arms around Ted's neck, grinning up at him. Ted couldn't help but smile back, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist and dropping a quick kiss on his lips. "Be good, Baby Boy," Ted told him, getting another kiss. "I gotta go back."

Cody tried to pout, but ended up smiling again. The business was the business, and Cody knew he would rather be here with him, but he couldn't be. It didn't mean Ted loved him less that he did wrestling, just that it was more...demanding then he was.

"Love you, Teddy." Cody whispered, looking up at him coyly through his lashes. "I love you, too, Baby Boy," Ted said, amused at Cody's antics. "So, that look for what ya just did, or what y'all gonna get into when I'm gone?" "Um, both?" Cody answered, grinning. Ted shook his head, laughing as he headed to the door. "Do me a favor guys? No more throwing balloons off the balcony, please?" "Kay." They chorused, smirking at each other.

No sooner was Ted out the door, then they were scheming for something else to do.

Thirty minutes later found them running around the hallway, throwing water balloons at each other. Mike and Casey were hiding around a corner, waiting for Cody and Evan to come around it so they could blast them in the face. Evan had shown up a little bit after Ted had gone, bouncing around and eager for something to do. They had decided to team up and go at it on their floor in the hotel.

Hearing footsteps hearing towards them, they threw their balloons before they could actually see who it was, cackling evilly.

"What the hell?" Chris asked, water on his face and a huge wet stain on his t-shirt. "Oops." Mike said softly, trying not to laugh at the look on the older man's face. Casey elbowed Mike before he could open his mouth and make things worse. "Um, hi, Chris," Casey said brightly, smiling at the Canadian wrestler. "How're the kids?'' "Good," Chris answered, pulling his shirt off and looking the pair of them over. "Care to explain this?" He asked, holding out his shirt. "Uh, we were bored, and then Ted said, well, not to, but we," Casey stammered. "Did I tell you I really liked the new CD?" Casey asked, grinning at him. "Fozzy rocks!" Mike added.

Chris looked at them in disbelief and then started laughing. "Be more careful next time when you're aiming, OK?" Chris chuckled again as he walked past them to his room. "By the way, Evan and Cody are by the elevators." He laughed again as they tore down the hallway, yelling. Hey, he used to get bored, too.

They came around the corner and skidded to halt in front of Cody and Evan. "Hey, Evvie!" Casey yelled, whipping a balloon at him the same time Mike threw one at Cody. They both ducked and the balloons went over their heads and into the open elevator.

"Son of a bitch!" All four of them froze as they recognized the voice coming out of the elevator. Cody and Evan slowly backed up until they were even with Mike and Casey. "Oh, no." Evan whimpered his career flashing in front of his eyes. "He's gonna kill us." Cody groaned, trying to discreetly hide behind Casey. "That's not gonna work, Codes," Casey told him absently, most of her attention focused on the horror playing out in front of them. "You're taller than me." Mike, for once, was speechless.

Shane stepped out of the elevator, his eyes narrowing on the four people standing in front of him. Shane took his time looking them over, trying to keep the smile off of his face. Judging by their expressions, he was doing a good job of it. He had been ready to rage at whoever had gotten him soaked -and ruined his Armani suit in the process- but when he saw who it actually was, he couldn't do it. Screaming at Cody and Evan would be like kicking a puppy. And Shane had always liked Casey and Mike. It didn't hurt that he was already done with his meetings and was just going to get changed. If they had actually done something, it would've been a different story, but this? He could just laugh it off but he didn't want them to know that.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do?" He asked, his voice hard. "Well?" Shane demanded when no one answered him.

"Um, no boss," Cody answered in a small voice. "I already went over everything with Drew. And our practice isn't until tomorrow morning."

"I'm done, too," Casey assured him, trying to smile. "All the wardrobe's been done for a week, and no ones called my cell with any emergencies.''

"Uh, I'm not in any matches this weekend," Evan stammered when Shane turned that cold gaze on him. "I offered to help anyone who needed it, but no ones called."

"Mike," Shane said icly, enjoying himself beyond words. "Why doesn't the brave leader of Team Raw have anything to do?" "Cuz I got it all done yesterday," Mike said quietly, his usual arrogance gone. When Shane raised an eyebrow, Mike flushed and stammered out: "I mean, I went over everything and we're scheduled for tomorrow for Rey and Alex to practice the 619. Alex's never actually been hit with it, so he's a little nervous." Mike shut up when he realized he was babbling.

Shane glared at them for another minute just because it was fun watching them squirm.

"Follow me," he snarled, walking down the hallway towards Randy and Casey's room. The friends exchanged worried looks and hurried up behind the heir apparent.

Striding up to the door he knocked on it, waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey, Shane," Randy said, surprised to see him. "What's up?" Shane didn't say anything, just motioning for Randy to open the door all the way. When Randy did, he saw Casey and the rest of them lined up behind Shane, looking more guilty then Mike Vick at a PETA convention. Sighing, he turned back to Shane, the grin on the older man's face doing nothing to reassure him. In fact, it was starting to worry him.

"Alright, what'd they do?" Randy asked, resigned to the fact that his girlfriend and most of their friends acted like hyper active ten year olds. "Well, " Shane started, turning to glare at them and when he turned back to Randy that grin was back on his face. With a jolt, Randy realized that Shane was enjoying himself; that he was having fun. Christ, he thought, running a hand over his face. He had to be in the weirdest business in the world.

"Apparently, they thought it would be a good idea to have a water balloon fight in the hallways. And then I got caught in the crossfire." Shane growled out, glaring. Randy could see the gleam in his eye, though, and it uncomfortably reminded him of Vince.

"I was going to suspend the lot of them," Shane informed Randy, ignoring the gasps. "But if you keep an eye on them for today, I'll let it go." "Thanks, Shane," Randy said, turning to look at Casey. "OK, get inside." Once they were all in, he smiled at the look of glee on Shane's face.

"That was awesome. No wonder everyone wants to be a heel," Shane grinned, rolling his shoulders. "That was the most fun I've had all day." Randy laughed. "Yeah, acting like an asshole's always a good time." Shane grinned again, turning to go. "Seriously, keep an eye on them. If they had blasted my Dad, and he was in a bad mood..." Shane trailed off, going towards his room. Randy winced and allowed himself to shudder before he went in the room.

He leaned against the closed door, watching as Cody tried to play down what happened, smiling up at Ted, batting his eyelashes and acting so ridiculous that Ted couldn't help but laugh. Casey and Mike were sitting on the couch, whispering, which made Randy's head hurt. He noticed them sneaking glances at John and snickering. Randy looked at his best friend, who was talking to Evan. He couldn't figure out what they were laughing at.

Casey and Mike exchanged another smirk before Casey got up and walked over to him. "Hey, babe," Casey said, smiling at him. "How'd the brainstorming go?" "OK," Randy answered, trying to sound stern but failing. He couldn't help smiling back at her, at least it was never boring around here.

He pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. Leaning down, he licked the side of her face. "Eww," Casey squealed, trying to get away from him. But Randy wouldn't let her move. She settled for glaring at him. "What the hell was that for?" "For the shit you just pulled with Shane. You're lucky he likes you guys; and that he was in a good mood. What if it had been Vince?" Casey looked guilty for a minute, but then smiled brightly. ''Sorry, Randy. We got bored, and Ted said not to throw any more balloons off the balcony."

Randy shook his head, letting the subject go. Casey never thought much before she jumped into something. It was one of the reasons he didn't like her running around by herself. The last time, when she had run into Bret... It made him see red to think about that little shit trying to hit on his girl. The way Bret treated Ted was only one of the reasons why Randy didn't like him. He turned his mind away from the subject, determined that Bret wouldn't get near Casey -or Ted- any time soon.

"What're you and Mike laughing about?" Randy asked, trying to keep his mind off of Bret. Casey smirked again, putting her hands on Randy's chest and leaning up til she was even with his mouth. "We were watching John watch Evan." Casey whispered. Randy looked at John, not noticing anything different. "Look closer, babe," Casey told him quietly. Randy focused on John, watching as his eyes followed Evan as he bounced up and down, waving his arms wildly as he talked to John. Randy narrowed his eyes when he noticed the small smile playing on John's lips, the way his eyes glazed over.

Casey smirked and told Randy: "Noticed finally, did you?" Randy waved away the sarcasm and thought for a minute. "John and Evan?" He asked, curiously. Casey rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." "Interesting," Randy continued, ignoring Casey for a minute. "Not his type, really. He usually likes them bigger." "Yeah, but when was the last time he showed an interest in anyone?" Casey asked, catching Mike's eye.

With a last smile for the two men, Mike sauntered over to Randy and Casey. "I don't know," Randy answered, frowning. "The last time I saw him with anyone was when him and Phil were messing around, but that was months ago." "Well, I think it's cute," Casey said. "And we're gonna make sure it happens." Mike nodded in agreement. "Yup. Rule #15," he reminded Casey. "Codes, c'mere."

Cody looked over and said something to Ted before walking over to his friends, Ted following behind him. "What's Rule #15 again?" Randy asked, slightly confused. "Always work as a team," Cody answered, smiling slightly. Randy and Ted never watched any of the shows they did during the week. "What's up?" Casey and Mike didn't say anything, just pointed at John and Evan.

Cody and Ted both looked at them for a minute. "I'm in," Cody said, a huge grin splitting his face. "When do you wanna start?" "After Bragging Rights," Mike answered, exchanging looks with Casey. "We've all got matches on Sunday, and I don't wanna make any mistakes cuz we're worrying about other things."

"Plus, we hafta plan that prank for Fugly Monkey," Cody commented, the three of them moving to the other side of the room.

"Do I even want to know what they're talking about?" Ted asked Randy, glancing over his shoulder. "What do you think?" Randy asked, ignoring Ted's question. "About John and Evan? Could be a good fit," Ted answered, after thinking it over for a minute. "John likes taking care of people, and God knows Evan needs it sometimes. All the shit he gets into by himself; never mind when he's running around with our lunatics. He needs someone to watch his back." Randy nodded slowly, finally looking at Ted. "That's what I was thinking."

"Then what's wrong?" Ted asked shrewdly, noticing the look on his friends face. "Nothing really. Just don't want the same thing to happening as the last time." "You mean with Phil," Ted guessed, wincing when he remembered the chaos from almost a year ago.

Having John find out that Phil had been fucking around on him, had broken him. When Casey had finally cornered the straight edge star at a house show, she had been livid. Casey was fiercely loyal to her friends, but especially their core group -Randy, obviously, him and Cody, Mike, and John. Ted had been afraid it would come to blows before any of them would be able to get there to break it up. And, frankly, his money would've been on Casey. She had a temper that was almost as infamous as his and Randy's. It took a lot to set her off, but fucking with her best friends was a sure fire way to get her going.

Turns out it had been Phil's lucky day; John had gotten there and pulled her away from him. If any of them had gotten there first, they probably would've let her get in a couple hits before dragging her away. But John had gotten there and asked her to stop. When Casey had started yelling, demanding that he let her go, John had just stood there, with a broken look in his eyes. When she had finally run out of things to yell, he just hugged her and told her 'thank you but I don't want to make him that important'. Casey hadn't been able to ignore him, but she had refused to do any of Phil's wardrobe since then. "Let him wrestle fucken naked," she had snapped when Julia (the other wardrobe coordinator for WWE) had questioned Casey's decision. "He spends most of his time that way, anyways." Jules had just shaken her head, knowing it was no use to try to change Casey's mind.

"Yeah, I can see where that would cross your mind," Ted said, bringing his mind back to the present. "But I don't think Evan's like that." Randy nodded his agreement but said: "We never thought Phil would do what he did, either." "True. But we all heard the stories about Phil before him and John hooked up," Ted shrugged his shoulders when Randy looked surprised. "Come on, ya know the way it is around here; can't keep a fucken secret if someones life depended on it. We all heard the rumors about him being as bad as a ring rat, even John."

"Yeah, I know," Randy agreed sadly. "And I get what you're saying. I haven't heard anything like that about Evan, and I know for a fact Casey hasn't." "Us, either," Ted answered Randy's unspoken question.

Randy smiled suddenly, shoving his bad mood away as swiftly as someone would change a channel on a TV. "Excited for Sunday?" "Yeah, I'm digging the feud I got going with Dustin." Randy nodded, still smiling. "It's playing good, too," he told Ted, patting him on the back. "Having him go after the Million Dollar Belt was a stroke of genius." Ted couldn't help but grin at the praise. Randy didn't say something without meaning it; if he said it was good, then it was damn good.

Ted looked around the room, still smiling. Everything was good; he had the best friends in the business, he had his Baby Boy and he had a great pay per view match this Sunday. It was hard for to remember he even had a brother right now, never mind worry about him.


End file.
